User blog:Squall L./Hogwarts/Degrassi crossover
So I made this list analyzing what certain characters would be like if they went to Hogwarts. ''Good/Old Degrassi'' Riley Stavros House: Gryffindor Extra-curricular activities: Star Beater and team captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team. Also head of the American Football Club. Member of the Hogwarts LGBT Club. Magical skills and talents: Exceptionally talented in flying, magical sports, dueling as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts. Wand: Dragon Heartstring core. 10 inches. Tough. Cedar or Hawthorn (can't decide which) Aspiration: Be a professional Quidditch player, and then be an Auror. Blood status: Half-blood Electives taken: Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. NEWT classes: DADA, Herbology, Transfiguration, CoMC, Charms, Potions Other notes: Beloved of Peter Stone. Spinner Mason House: Gryffindor Extra-curricular activities: None Magical skills and talents: High skilled in magical dueling and DADA. Wand: English Oak with Dragon Hearstring core. 11 inches. Hard. Aspiration: Auror Blood purity: Muggle-born Electives taken: Divination and Care of Magical Creatures NEWT classes: DADA, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms Other notes: Beloved of Jane. ''New/Bad Degrassi'' Drew Torres House: Tootsietramp 'Extra-curricular activities':''' Kicked off the Tootsietramp Quidditch team for gaybashing a student. Also member of the American Football Club. Riley just barely tolerates him. '''Magical talents and skills: Somewhat talented in flying and magical sports. Wand: Chestnut and Dragon Heartstring. 5.5 inches. Soft. Aspiration: Pro Quidditch player and Hogwarts drop-out. Blood purity: Pureblood. Electives taken: Divination and Care of Magical Creatures (he thought those would be easiest). NEWT classes: Charms, DADA, Herbology Other notes: Has sometimes been met with discipline for innapropriate sexual behavior in the school as well as bullying students. Zane Park House: Sparklypoo Extra-curricular activities: Keeper for Sparklypoo Quidditch team. Also a spokesman for the Hogwarts LGBT club. Magical talents and skills: Exceptional in Charms and Arithmancy Wand: Fir and Unicorn Hair. 12 inches. Unbendable. Aspiration: Spell creator Blood purity: Half-blood Electives taken: Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures. NEWT Classes: DADA, Herbology, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, CoMC. Other notes: Seems to have a crush on Riley Stavros. Explanation of the extra houses Oh, they may be very pretty But don't judge by what you see I'll eat myself if there are More annoying Sues than these! You can keep your raven locks Your bodies sleek and tall For you girls are the Mary-Sues The worst OC's of all There's nothing hidden in your heads No personality So don the Suewarts Sorting Hat To find out where you'll be You might belong in Sparklypoo Where dwell the pure at heart Their perfect looks and perkiness Set Sparklypoos apart You might belong in Bitchiwitch With losers and with freaks Those poor and angsty little things Are goths and brains and geeks Or yet in skanky Tootsitramp You'll spend your nights and days If you like to show off cleavage And are wanton in your ways Or perhaps in Qanonreip You'll make your real friends Those authors will Sue anyone To make their stories' ends So cower low and close your eyes Be very, very scared It's time to sort the Mary-Sues So get your sporks prepared! Category:Blog posts